A conventional switch assembly is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes two pipes 11, 12 with a connection tube 10 connected between the two pipes 11, 12. Each pipe 11/12 has a threaded fitting 111 extending therefrom and the connection tube 10 has two threaded holes in two ends thereof so that the two pipes 11, 12 are respectively connected to the connection tube 10 by threading the two threaded fittings 111 with the two threaded holes. When connecting the pipes 11, 12 to the connection tube 10, the pipes 11, 12 are rotated to fasten the engagement of the threaded fittings 111 with the threaded holes. It is to be noted that each of the two pipes 11, 12 has an inclined section 110/120 for being connected to other parts. Nevertheless, because the two pipes 11, 12 have to be rotated to be connected to the connection tube 10 so that a distance "D" between the two inclined sections 110, 120 could not be maintained. Furthermore, a pre-determined angle "A" that each pipe 11/12 is supposed to be could not maintained because of the threading engagement. It takes a lot of time to respectively connect the pipes 11, 12 to the connection tube 10 for assemblers.
The present invention intends to provide a switch assembly for a barbecue grill wherein the pipes and the connection tube are made to be a one-piece member so that the distance "D" and the angle "A" can be precisely maintained.